


Looking for a story

by Lovemelotz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemelotz/pseuds/Lovemelotz
Summary: I am looking for a harry potter story I read. It was about harry getting taken in by Merlin and the founders and raised in the past. He goes to Hogwarts at 11 in his own time. It was a good story and I am wanting to read it again and can't find it. No it is not in my history I deleted it by accident and can't remember the name of it.





	Looking for a story

I am looking for a harry potter story I read. It was about harry getting taken in by Merlin and the founders and raised in the past. He goes to Hogwarts at 11 in his own time. It was a good story and I am wanting to read it again and can't find it. No it is not in my history I deleted it by accident and can't remember the name of it....


End file.
